He Will Be Loved
by sexy-capricorn
Summary: Kagome is engaged to her boyfriend but falls madly in love with his father. INUKAG WARNING:Adult Themes Involved
1. There's No Such Thing As Perfect

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

A/n: This my eighth fic and it's called _He will be loved. _My inspiration of course is from the Maroon 5 video but it has a little twist. So sit back, R&R, and enjoy!

Chapter I

There's No Such Thing As Perfect

Kagome sighed that morning thinking to herself how everyone looked at her life. How everyone thought that she was way too perfect. With her perfect grades, perfect body, perfect attitude, perfect friends, and perfect boyfriend. She then began to think about her perfect boyfriend. He was _always_ there for her. Whether it was for cheerleading practice, shopping, or even watching a total chick flick with her like the _Notebook_ or something, (A/n: I love that movie!) but she never felt that it was right with him. He was sometimes even too perfect. Kagome needed something else. Somebody who wasn't afraid to tell her _no_ or who wasn't afraid to take charge. Like when Kagome a couple times tried to have sex with him, he wouldn't dare have any part of it. He would always say something lame like _"Let's wait until I make you my wife." _She wasn't even sure if she wanted to marry him for him or for the anticipation of some action but whatever the situation was, Kagome was just plain bored.

"Kagome! You better get ready for school"

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled and ran into her master bathroom.

_Kagome's P.O.V_

Later as I ran out of the bathroom with my towel on I searched for something to where for that day. So I picked out a simple wife beater with some new trendy _Lady Enyce_ jeans. I ran downstairs, kissed my mother, and ran out to the bus to begin my so-called perfect life. I simply don't know how I became popular or why I became popular because nothing was really glamourous about me. I lived in the beautiful city of Fukushima. It was crisp and had great and beautiful scenery. I lived in the Kikata area where my school resided. As I arrived at school I was immediately greeted by my dear old friends, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri, at my locker. We all mostly made up the cheerleading squad. Of course I am the captain. I know too sophmoric but I guess I have to have a good record if I ever wanted to get into Seoul National University. All of the things I have would mean nothing if I didn't get in and I was surely awaiting my acceptance letter.

"We have to recruit this year. I mean we need somebody better for the squad, and I think we should hold like a talent search, but it'll be more like a cheer search or whatever." Yuka said.

I sighed at Yuka's completely air filled head but then I pondered that it would be a great idea to get some fresh meat on the squad. I mean it wouldn't hurt. Then he walked up to me, my perfect boyfriend, with two his lecherous friends, all of them draped by red and white letterman jackets.

"Hey, baby." He said as he kissed me on my lips then snuggled in my neck. He was the quarterback and captain of the football team. I guess that's how we hooked up. He always believed it was like fate, but I think if you have two seriously popular people of the opposite sex, hooking up was bound to happen. Like one of those perfect high school teen movies.

"Hey, Hojo." I said as soon as I got away from his kiss then turned to one of his long-time friends who was also my ex.

"Hey, Kouga."

"Hey, Kagome. How's it going."

Kouga was the best running back on our team of the Red Tigers. He was fast with lightning speed, it was unreal almost inhuman. I then turned to the only friend that Hojo had that I could actually talk to.

"Hey, Miroku. How's that leg." Miroku was the kicker of the team, some believed he had a golden leg, but he only did it for his father. Miroku's real call in life was biology but he knew his father wouldn't go for that.

"It's alright. I know it's ready to send us into another championship." Miroku responded.

I smiled my general cheerleading smile. "That's great, Miro."

"Yeah, Miroku's leg is our ticket into beating the Blue Blazers." Hojo said patting Miroku's back. Then Hojo turned to me. "Kagome, I want to say something to you, alone." He grabbed my hand and led me to dark corner in an old door entrance.

"What's up, Hojo."

"I told my father about me proposing to you."

I sighed and kinda died inside. I mean don't get me wrong I love Hojo but not to the point where I wanted to marry him, but I couldn't hurt the poor guy so I just gave in and said _yes_ to a pity marriage. "So, how'd he react." I said hoping that his father was furious.

"He was thrilled but they just wanted to meet you and get to know you personally so he invited you to dinner with us."

"I don't know, Hojo. I'm not prepared to meet your father. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Baby, he'll adore you." Hojo said cupping my face.

"Alright."

"Plus, um...well..."

"What is it now, Hojo?" I sighed knowing he had some type of suprise for me.

"Me and my father are going on a trip to a Okayama to spend a weekend in my uncle's villa. So my father thought...well _I_ thought it would be great if you'd come with us."

I cringed. A whole weekend alone with the Taishos. "Well, when is it?"

"Um...Friday?"

"Hojo! That's two days from now. I'll have to check with my mother."

"I'm sure your mother will be thrilled."

"God, Hojo I'd wish you wouldn't tell me things like this at the last minute."

"I'm sorry Kagome. You know I love you right."

Geesh! He _had _to play the love card. I carressed his cheek. "I guess it's, okay."

Later on that evening I was going crazy in my closet trying to figure out what I was gonna wear to impress his father. I've caught a couple glances of Hojo's father, but never actually seen or met them and I was so anxious yet I was nervous that maybe he wouldn't like me. Then my mother came in.

"Honey, what in the world are you doing?"

"Um...mom? I'm going over Hojo's house to meet his father."

My mother shrilled. "Really! I'm so happy for you. I mean I usually wouldn't let my 18 year old daughter get married but Hojo's such a gentleman."

I smiled timidly. "Well, him and his parents are going to some villa out in Okayama for the week and I was wondering if I could go."

"Well, when are you leaving?"

"Um...this Friday."

"This Friday! Kagome that's too quick for you to be leaving us here. I guess if it's that important to you..."

It really wasn't but lets act like I'm thrilled. "Oh, thank you mom. I'll promise that I'll call you everyday."

My mother smiled. "Well, if you're looking for something to wear. You should put on that little red dress that you bought behind my back." My mother winked then left.

I stood there stunned. How did she know about that dress, but I guess I could wear since I did look good in it. I went into the shower, donned the red, bustier dress that stopped 2'' below the knee. I tied my hair into a high ponytail threw on a little lip gloss and dashed out of the door with my keys in my hand.

Later as I arrived at Hojo's beautiful mansion that I've only been in...well... Hold up! I've never been in Hojo's house! I wonder why he never invited me. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A tall man with long silver hair and golden eyes opened the door. I stared in _aww_ at how could such a man behold such beauty, like an angel.

"You must Kagome."

My mouth was so dry I just nodded not being able to say a word at the man.

He extended his hand. "Hi, I'm InuYasha Taisho

A/n: Well, that's the start of it.


	2. Meet The Taishos

Disclaimer: See chp 1

Chapter 2:

Meet The Taishos

_Kagome's P.O.V_

"Hi, I'm Kagome." I said as I took grip of his strong muscular hand. I tried to hide my blush but seriously failed.

I looked at him from his silver, silk hair that stopped in the middle of his back, his amber eyes, his broad shoulders that were draped with a red dress shirt. His lean legs that were covered with khaki pants.

"I'm so glad that Hojo finally decided to settle down and with a pretty girl like you. I'm sure he'll be satisfied." Then he smiled an _'oh so' _sexy smile.

I was about to melt into him at that very second until...

"Oh, Kagome you're here already. Come on in." Hojo and his father moved out of the way to let me in. "Kagome this is my father."

"I met him." I said as I bit my lip and took one last gaze at this sexy man. How could this sexy man be Hojo's father. I mean Hojo was cute but he couldn't possibly posses the genes of his father unless...

"Alright, since I'm going to make you my wife I should be totally honest with you."

Oh great

"What is it, Hojo?"

"I'm adopted."

Well, that explains everything.

"Really? I guess so because you look nothing like him."

Hojo smiled. "But I love him like he was my real dad."

"Hojo, was a homeless child wandering the streets and I took him in."

"Oh, that's enough dad let's just eat." Hojo said trying to change the touchy subject.

Moments later I found myself sitting down at huge dinning room table that had expensive china and silverware and candles that smelled like apple cinnamon. Wow, I didn't know how rich Hojo was. The food was completely delicious. Everything was great except for...the awkward pin drop silence.

"So, Ms. Kagome what are your hobbies" Hojo's father said cutting the silence. I was about to answer the question until Hojo answered it for me.

"Oh, dad her only hobbies are cheerleading and shopping."

InuYasha seem disappointed at that answer and I was completely embarassed. How could he tell his father what _my_ hobbies were? Yeah, I do admit to the shopping but cheerleading's is not one of my hobbies. I decided to set the record straight.

"Um...my hobbies are not shopping or cheerleading. I enjoy reading and writing poems. I only do cheerleading to get a good record for college."

InuYasha swallowed his food before he began. "What college are you planning to go to."

"My mother wants me to go to Fukushima Community College, but I secretly applied to Seoul National."

"That's a good school. I used to be a professor there. What's your major?"

I lit up like a light bulb at the fact that this man was a professor at her dream college. I had to make some serious brownie points. "My major is literature."

"Mmm. _Always for the first time, hardly do I know you by sight, you return at some hour of the night to a house at an angle to my window a wholly imaginary house it is there that from one second to the next in the inviolate darkness I anticipate once more the fascinating rift occuring The one and only rift in the facade and in my heart The closer I come to you..." _

I almost fainted at the words he was saying to me. His hypnotizing eyes was on me the whole time, making me feel like the poem was dedicated to me. I swallowed hard so I could speak. "That's Andre Breton."

InuYasha smiled. "You know your stuff. I'm impressed. Well, I better get these dishes to the kitchen. Hojo, I want you to wash because I still have work to do in the shed."

I jumped up like a little kid. "I'll help."

InuYasha signaled me to sit down. "Oh, I wouldn't be a good host if I would to let you lift a finger."

I smiled as I sat down, somewhat disappointed.

InuYasha gathered the dishes from the table and headed to the kitchen.

"So, this is how a college professor lives, huh?" I said as I looked around the beautiful house.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me you enjoyed literature."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you enjoyed literature."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You never asked."

"I don't like when stuff like this is kept from me. I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me everything that's on your mind."

Oh, look at the pot calling the kettle black. Wasn't it a few minutes ago I just found out that he was adopted?

"Um...okay. So, you're adopted. How's that working out for you."

"I don't like to talk about that"

"Hojo, I want you feel comfortable telling me these things." I said turning his own words right back at him.

"Kagome, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

I guess that his situation was more complicated than mine. "It's okay. I can wait."

Hojo smiled. "Well, let's go somewhere I want to tell you something." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me to balcony that oversaw the beautiful sparkling nearby river.

"Wow, this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so." Hojo went into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful antique diamond ring. "This was my grandmother's and my father approved that I could give it to. I never met her but she sounds great."

I marveled at the ring and the design was definintely old and traditional. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it before sliding it on my ring finger.

"Thank you, Hojo. This ring is really magnificent."

He smiled. "My father said you would say that." He looked at his watch. "Well, I have wash the dishes." Hojo kissed me on the cheek then left off the balcony.

I looked out to the river then looked at the ring and how it sparkled in the fully luminated moon. "I bet I if I pawned this I could feed a whole third world country"

I sighed as I now I knew that it was official, no turning back. I couldn't just give back a ten century old ring and say I can't marry you, it would be rude. Damn, I was in too deep.

I looked down to their gigantic backyard then to a small workshop that lit. I squinted my eyes to see that it was Hojo's father doing something. Then I leaned in more to see that his shirt was off. I tried to get a better view, but I almost fell off the balcony so I decided to give him a visit and say something lame like _thanks for ring_. He didn't know my plan.

I rushed down the stairs and looked into the kitchen watching Hojo wash the dishes. I snuck pass the kitchen door out of the front door making sure my so-called fiancé didn't see me.

I walked around the huge mansion cursing at myself for wearing these red pumps. I couldn't take it anymore and took them off and started to run towards the shed. I couldn't believe I was going to these limits just to see InuYasha, but I somehow felt drawn to him. I peeked inside the door and almost drooled at him working with some jeans and no shirt showing off his muscular form that glistened from the newly formed sweat. It was too bad that Hojo was adopted and didn't have those wonderful genes. I then decided to make my presence known. "Hi, Mr. Taisho."

InuYasha jumped at my intrusion.

I slowly walked in with my hands behind my back that held my red pumps.

"Oh, Ms. Kagome. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to thank you for the ring." I began to move in closer to him rewarding myself with a better look at his pectorals. I bit my lip and drew my tongue out to lick them. I knew InuYasha was watching intently, so I blushed.

"No, problem Ms. Kagome. A special lady once possessed that ring on your finger and you sure are worthy enough to wear it."

"So this is your mothers." I said as I held up my hand.

He nodded. "Yeah, she died right after I was born."

"That's so sad.".

"So was Hojo's mother so I guess that's how we had our connection. I met him because he robbed me. Can you believe that? Ten year old boy. He came a long way and I knew he was going to be happy when he met you."

I was dumbfounded. I never knew that Hojo was a troubled kid. I always thought he was born into money. I bent down to set my shoes on the floor and in doing so I could see a power saw behind him that was placed in the middle of long piece of wood. "So, what are you working on?"

He turned around then chuckled as he turned back to face me. "One of _my_ hobbies are turning things into masterpieces."

I cocked my head wondering what he was talking about.

He walked over to a object covered in a white sheet. He revealed it and it was a beautifully carven chair.

"You made that!"

InuYasha nodded.

I walked over and ran my hand over the well polished wood. "This is gorgeous."

"Want to sit down."

I looked up to him with eager eyes. "You mean I can sit in here."

"Of course" he said as he pulled out of a cloth from his pocket then wiped his a hands.

I sat down and was amazed at the unbelievable comfort of the chair.

"Feels great, don't it?"

"Like sitting on silk. I can't sit here. I'm not worthy of it." I arose only to be faced with the golden orbs that were his eyes.

"Thank you, Ms. Kagome."

"For what." I said in a low whisper.

"For complimenting my work. I've never shown anybody this."

I felt so special that he was showing me something so cherished to him. I walked towards him then I tripped over a cord and into his arms.

"Watch your step there." His body against mine set it me on fire. I looked up to him and I waited to see what he was going to do.

Before I knew it I felt the warm moist lips of my boyfriend's father.

A/n: I know it's hot. Bet ya can't wait 'till the next chapter but you''l have to.


	3. The New Recruit

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

_The New Recruit_

_Author's P.O.V_

_I wanted this kiss so bad I was craving for it since I first saw this man. _

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth giving him permission to dive his tongue in her mouth and he greatly accepted. His smooth yet rough and experienced tongue did things her boyfriend's tongue couldn't. He then quickly pulled away. She shot her eyes opened wondering what happened.

"Kagome, this is completely crazy. You're my son's fiance!"

Kagome put her finger on his wonderfully soft lips.

"Sssh, Mr. Taisho. He doesn't have to know."

"What are you talking about? Are you mentally insane or something."

"Maybe, but if I am you are too because you were the one who kissed me."

InuYasha sighed. "You're right about that. I was the one who kissed you and I apologize for that."

"Don't apologize I enjoyed it as much you did, Mr. Taisho."

InuYasha wanted to correct her but it sounded so hot when _Mr. Taisho_ rolled off her lips.

"I can't, Kagome. Let's get back before my son starts to suspect something."

She pulled his arm and pushed him against the working bench rubbing his toned chest and the way he groaned she knew he liked this. He ripped her hands off of hims and ran out of the shed.

"Damn." Kagome leaned back on the wooden bench. She then brung her fingers to her lips and smiled as she left.

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I sat in my last class of the day and all I could think about was him and his warm moist lips. I smiled and giggled like little school girl.

"What's seems to be so funny, Ms. Higurashi."

I then looked around to see the teacher and all of the other kids looking at me.

"I'm sorry."

Then the bell rang and I had to go sit through hours of auditions. I walked down the hallways with my head down then I bumped into a hard figure and I looked up to see the boyish face of Hojo.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Oh, hi Hojo." I was standing there sweating like crazy. I was scared that Mr. Taisho might have told him and I was scared that he might find out. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Kag."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"Where you headed?"

"Um..I gotta go recruit some new cheerleaders for the team."

"Oh, alright. Can you recruit some cute ones?"

"Are you saying I'm not cute enough."

"Not for me! For the guys."

Hojo grabbed me by my waist and snuggled in my neck.

"Trust me, you're more gorgeous than any girl you could ever pick."

I blushed at the sweet comment Hojo made. He was the sweetest boy she have ever met, but he didn't posses that fire she wanted.

"Um...I better go before I'm late." I said as I walked down the hallway.

"Okay, but you better be packed for a weekend of fun tommorrow"

"I will." I said as waved to him until he was out of my sight.

I leaned against a nearby locker and sighed deeply. I forgot I have to spend a whole weekend with InuYasha in the same house. I then smiled to the thought of this. "This weekend might not be that bad."

I then walked into the gym finding dozens of girls lined outside of it.

"It's her! Hey, Kagome!" one girl said in the crowd.

I waved nervously before I walked inside gym finding a girl cheering something horrible and my smiling friends seated at a lunchroom table . I walked over and sat down next to them.

"So, what happened so far."

Eri looked at me. "Nothing. We were thinking of choosing her."

My eyes widened. "Her? She sucks." I then realized I was loud and covered my mouth.

"She's the prime minister's daughter." Ayumi interjected.

"So? We are not searching for popularity."

"Then what are we searching for?" Yuka asked.

I sighed at that question. "Talent of course." I turned to the off-beat, cheering blonde.

"Um...thank you but you're are not what we're looking for at this time."

The girl stopped cheering and hung her head as she walked outside of the gym. Then another girl came in with giant breast that were obviously fake.

I put up my hand. "Before you cheer we have a policy that says your boobs can't be bigger than your head. Please come back when you get those puppies reduced."

The girl began to cry then stormed out.

"Kagome!" Ayumi said.

"What! How could she possibly cheer with breasts that big."

For about 2 hours or so girls audtioned and got turned down. Whether their cheering was horrible or they were just not the type for the team. I wanted a girl with a brain and some skills. Then she came in like an answer to my prayers. She was decked out in entirely black and was smoking a cigarette. Her pants were low and baggy with silver chains dangling from them, a black tee-shirt that said "Rehab Is For Quitters" on it, and black Converse shoes. She hand crimson eyes the resembled deep blood and her hair was pulled up in ponytail.

"We forbid smoking here." Ayumi said.

The girl drew in the fag then blew the toxic smoke out.

My friends began to snicker at the girl, but I was intrigued by her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Sango Taijia."

"Have you ever been a cheerleader?"

"Does it look like I have ever been a cheerleader."

"Not at all" Eri said snickering.

"If you never been a cheerleader, why are you here?" I asked curioulsy.

"I lost a bet."

I chuckled at what she said. "You're funny."

"It's not a joke. I really lost a bet."

My smiled disappeared, then I swallowed hard. "Well, give me your best."

"Okay."

Sango then threw her cigarette in the air and began to do backwards flips and cartwheels then she landed in a split as she caught her cigarette and again drew in on it and blew out the air. My friends snickering stopped as the girl did this. Then it was just silence.

I start clapping like crazy. "Wow! That was amazing. I want you on the sqaud" I said, finally happy at proper talent.

"Not interested." Sango rose from the ground and proceeded to the door.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" I ran after her.

She turned on her heels to face me.

"What?"

"I said I wanted you on the squad."

"And I _said _I wasn't interested."

I put my hands in a prayer position. "Please! You're really awesome."

"I don't take kindly of being talked about."

I turned to my friends then back at Sango. "I'm sorry for my air headed friends. They don't know any better. C'mon they're just cheerleaders you can't expect anything different from that."

Sango genuinely smiled at this and I returned it.

She folded her arms. "So, what do I get in return for this."

"Well, if we win cheer nationals this year they're giving out scholarships."

"I need a scholarship."

"So that's a yes"

"When's practice." Sango said giving up.

I hugged the woman. "Thank you so much."

The girl mumbled something then left.

I felt my friends approach me. "What in the hell are you thinking, Kag. That girl can't be on the squad." Eri said.

"Why not? She's good."

"She's practically a lesbian." Yuka said.

"Well, I'm the captain and I say she's a Red Tiger cheerleader."

Then I walked out of the gym. I never used the _I'm the captain_ card, but now they knew that I meant bussiness." I looked up at the clock and noticed I should be getting home so I could pack for my weekend with Hojo.

A/n: Lame chapter. But TRUST me the next chapter will be great. Watch our for Chapter 4: Mile High Club. Mmmm...wonder what that's about?


	4. Mile High Club

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

A/n: Warning: Lemon is involved.

_Mile High Club_

I sat in the first class seat of a plane that was carrying me, Hojo, InuYasha, and a about a hundred of other people. InuYasha was seated in between Hojo and me which, my by standards, wasn't all that bad. My gaze fell on InuYasha who was reading a magazine and I practically drooled at the loose blue jeans and red sleeveless shirt he was wearing showing off his magnificent biceps. I looked over to the opposite side of Inuyasha and frowned at the medium built of my sleeping boyfriend. I mean it was not like he was scrawny but he sure as hell wasn't InuYasha. I sat there and wondered if I should talk to Mr. Taisho. He didn't talk to me from the time I arrived at their house to this very moment, but that didn't mean he wasn't giving me looks that showed he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I finally built up the courage to say something.

"Mr. Taisho?"

He put his magazine down and looked at me.

"What is it, Ms. Kagome?"

I didn't know what to say all I know is that I wanted to talk to him and hear his manly voice serene through my ears.

"Do you work out?" I said then sighed at the lame and stupid question I asked. Of course he worked out. I mean just look at him.

Inuyasha chuckled at me and I was completely embarrassed.

"Actually, I don't."

My eyes widened at this.

"Really!" I then lowered my voice making sure Hojo didn't wake up. "I mean you look like you put at least two hours in the gym everyday."

"I've been told, but I eat like everybody else and maybe even more but I never get out of shape."

I was afraid to ask my next question because I knew it would be rude, but I just had to know.

"How old are you, Mr. Taisho?"

"I'm 41 if you can believe that."

"I can't!"

"In that case, I'm 25"

I giggled then sat there and wondered if I should ask another question that's been bothering me ever since yesterday.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"You just did." He said smirking down at me.

I blushed and frowned.

"I'm just kidding. What is it?" He playing fully said.

"Um...why...did...you..well...why did you kiss me the other day." I whispered ever so softly making sure that InuYasha and only InuYasha could hear.

InuYasha froze and I knew I should've kept my mouth closed.

He then relaxed and turned to me and smiled warmly.

"Let's not talk about this."

I nodded my head then turned to window looking out to the clouds, almost wanting to cry. Then finally follwed Hojo into a slumber.

Author's P.O.V.

Kagome woke up and saw Hojo still sleep and InuYasha not in his seat. She stood up and searched the plane for him. She decided that he was probably in the bathroom.

"Mmm. I think I might have an idea." Kagome said as she walkd down the small three seat aisle, climbing over Hojo gently so he wouldn't wake up then placed her feet firmly in the hallway of the airplane. She then made her way to the bathroom and smiled that it said _occupied_, now she knew he had to be in there. Kagome knocked softly on the door then heard his detached voice.

"I'm almost done."

She knocked on it again.

Then the door swung open revealing the silver haired beauty.

"I said I was almost..." His voice trailed off as he found out it was Kagome.

"Ms. Kagome?"

"I was worried." She said lamely.

InuYasha swallowed hard as his eyes trail down her short, simple blue summer dress.

"Thank you for the conern, but there's no need to worry."

"Oh." was all she could say and sat there looking in his eyes that were filled with so much fire and passion.

"Mr. Taisho?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"I know you want me. So why won't just take me."

It was silent for a while before he spoke.

"Because you're my son's fiance."

Kagome then leaned in and began to stroke the apparent bulge in his pants.

"W...What are you doing to me, Ms. Kagome."

InuYasha began to groan in his throat.

"I can tell that you haven't had a woman touch you like this in a while. Isn't that right, Mr. Taisho?"

He closed his eyes and inhaled then exhaled. He opened his eyes and focused them on her lips.

"Yeah, it's been five long years and I'm tired of waiting." He said as and kissed her passionately.

_I knew I had him and knew that my pure virgin exsistence was going to be a thing of the past and I wouldn't have it any other way than with InuYasha making me scream his name. _

He pulled back into the bathroom bringing Kagome with him. He closed the door, locked it, and pressed her back against it.

He pulled her dress up and began to massage her over the thin fabric of the panies, that were already soaking wet.

"InuYasha!" She screamed his name.

InuYasha was disappointed at this.

He leaned down and licked her ear before whispering.

"Call me Mr. Taisho."

Kagome smiled.

"You like that, huh."

"Fuck yeah." he said as he parted Kagome panies and inserted is huge, rough finger in her.

"Oh, Mr. Taisho!" She moaned and he groaned in her ear and she knew he liked that.

He grabbed her hips and turned her around where now she was pushed against the sink. He slowly pulled the straps of her dress then slowly slid the dress down to where it scrunched up at her waist, showing her pert breasts. Inuyasha dove his mouth over them suckling. Kagome threw her head back. He then switched taking the pink pearl inbetween his teeth, pulling. He ran his fingers down her body as he lowered himself in down infront of Kagome legs. InuYasha pulled down her panies and she stepped out of them. InuYasha chuckled at the wet spot in her panies.

"You're already wet for me."

Kagome blushed then licked her lips.

"I've been wet for you since this morning." He groaned as he picked her up by her thighs and rested them on his shoulders. He ran his tongue over her wet entrance.

"Mmmm! Oh, god!"

He stuck his tongue in her and began to venture through her wet walls. Kagome shivered as she rod an unbelievable orgasm. InuYasha rose up to her and kissed her. He slid down his pants and threw off his shirt with a quickness. Kagome bit her lip as she looked him up and down. InuYasha picked her up off the sink and sat down and Kagome was stradling him on the toilet as he gripped her hips and rose her up and down on his long shaft at a fast pace. Kagome threw her head on his shoulders as InuYasha lifted her hips up and down.

"You like this, baby." InuYasha panted in a low whisper.

Kagome was too worn out for words so she nodded on his shoulder. InuYasha felt his lover shiver beneath as she came to her orgasm as he soon did also.

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled.

"I love you, too."

_Kagome's P.O.V_

I woke up and looked around to see InuYasha and Hojo sleep like babies.

"Damn!" I said as I leaned back against my seat realizing that all that was a simple wet dream.

I can't believe the effect this man has on me. I looked over to InuYasha sleeping form and frowned.

"Why won't you just take me." She whispered softly.

Then he began to stir in his sleep as he opened those wonderful pools of gold he called eyes. He looked over to me and I blushed wondering did he know I was secretly checking him out in his sleep.

"Ms. Kagome. You're awake."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I see you're awake, too."

InuYasha looked over to his Hojo.

"Wish I could say the same for my son."

I giggled at the sight of innocent little Hojo.

InuYasha looked in my eyes, searching through them.

"Ms. Kagome?"

"Yes, Mr. Taisho." I decided to take a hint from my dream and call him _Mr. Taisho _every chance I got.

"Do you love my son?"

I was shocked that he asked.

"Yes, of course I love Hojo."

I wasn't lying I _do_ love Hojo, with all my heart. He's been by my side like any other. I just didn't want to marry him, but I wasn't going to tell InuYasha that.

InuYasha nodded.

"Hojo's very lucky to have you. Too bad I couldn't luck up with a girl like you."

I blushed wildly.

"Thank you."

I couldn't believe he said that. I couldn't believe I was acting like a little girl with a crush, but then again I _was _just a little girl with a crush even though it was my boyfriend's father.

A/n: Gotcha! I bet you thought they had sex in the airplane, but trust Kagome and InuYasha will hook up. That's the whole point of the story. You just gotta be patient. Next Chapter is about Hojo's mean spirted uncle. Guess who that is.


	5. Anticipation

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

_Anticipation_

_Kagome's P.O.V_

I looked out of the tinted window of the limo that picked us up from the airport.

_I bet InuYasha's family just sits on money. I could get use to that._ I thought to myself, letting out a sly grin.

Then Hojo began to kiss and nip on my neck. "I see you're enjoying yourself." He said in a muffled tone from snuggling in his fiance's neck.

I giggled at the feel of his lips giving me bites and sloppy kisses on my neck. "Hojo! That's tickles."

I then looked over on the other side of the limo at InuYasha's uneasy face. I blushed at this and started to somehow feel guilty. "Okay, that's enough."

Hojo looked at me. "What! You like when I kiss your neck"

That was true, I did love it when Hojo kissed and nipped at my neck, but I was embarrassed of what InuYasha was to think. "I'm just a little nervous." I admitted.

"Why?" Hojo said looking in his eyes with concern.

"I'm afraid of meeting your uncle and him not accepting me."

"Don't worry, Ms. Kagome." InuYasha interjected.

"Yeah, Kagome. As long as me and my father love you I don't care who else doesn't, including my uncle."

"That's sweet of you guys to accept me like that."

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Kagome." InuYasha said nodding at me. I blushed as hard as a tomato.

When we arrived I gasped at the gorgeous plus size villa. I guess from the limo ride I didn't expect it to be anything short than that. It was a huge gigantic yellow brick house that was surrounded by a personalized security gate that said _Taisho. _ The limo pulled up and the gates opened and I was anxious to see what was behind them. I gasped out loud at the sight. It had a small beautiful lake that was surrounded by rose bushes, statues, and a driveway that the limo was driving around. The limo stopped then moments after the door opened, shedding some sunshine into the dark limousine. I stepped out and got a better view of the villa that the tinted windows of the ride didn't offer.

I felt Hojo's warm lips on my neck. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Gorgeous." I said then turned to Hojo and his father. "So, when do I get to meet your uncle?"

"The moment you turn around."

Everybody's eyes was diverted to the tall lean man that pretty much resembled Inuyasha, except for the fiery eyes were replaced with cold ones.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha said.

"Little brother."

InuYasha gritted his teeth. "I prefer InuYasha."

"I prefer not." with that said Seshomaru walked over to me and I was on the brink of falling, my knees were so weak. This man scared the shit out of me. "You must be Kagome. Too bad you have to marry a scraggly mut like Hojo."

I was stunned as he referred to his own nephew like this, but I had to admit that he did hit the hammer on the nail, except for the scraggly mut part, he was completely right.

"Sesshomaru! Don't insult my son in front of his fiance." Sesshomaru ignored his little brother's yelling and looked over to his adopted nephew. "Good morning, Hojo."

"Hey, uncle Sess." Hojo responded

I didn't understand how they were acting like Sesshomaru didn't didn't make that comment about Hojo. I just shrugged my shoulders and decided not to dwell on it much.

"Benson here is gonna take your bags up to your rooms. In the meantime, Hojo show Kagome around the villa. InuYasha, you come with me. I have business to talk about."

Then Sesshomaru left the four of us, including Benson, standing there in the warm summer sun.

"So... at least he likes me." I said.

Me and Hojo walked around the villa that was filled with gardens of eden and statues of basically everything, but one statue caught my eye. It was a statue of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. When I was little I was always in to greek mythology, it interested me somehow. As I was deep in thought I didn't realze Hojo was yelling my name and I also didn't realize the lake that I fell in to. I then forgot how to swim. Ooops...

Author's P.O.V

InuYasha and Sesshomaru was seated in the main living quarters. That had a big couch and a couple chairs and tables in each corner, and of course a huge fireplace that was vacant of flames on account of the burning sun outside.

"What business do you have to discuss with me?" InuYasha asked.

"Your wife."

InuYasha let out a low growl. "I have no wife."

"There hasn't been any papers drawn up about a divorce so, technically, she is still your wife."

"Technically, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Usually, I wouldn't give a fuck about some squabble between you and your wife."

"She's not my wife!" InuYasha interjected.

"Whatever. The point is that in marrying her you didn't sign a prenuptial, which by the way I warned you to do, she is threatening to take your half of the estate father left us."

The younger silver haired man pounded his hand against that plush chair he was sitting in. "Shit!"

"There's one way to solve this and I think you know what I mean."

InuYasha shook his head. "That's propostrious. I would even try to..." Then InuYasha heard a scream. "Something happened."

InuYasha rushed out of the house and Sesshomaru reluctantly followed his little brother. Once, InuYasha reached where the screams were coming from. He jumped full force into the lake grabbing an unconscious Kagome before she hit the bottom of the lake. He used his free arm to pull up Kagome and place her on the grassy surface. InuYasha looked at her then felt her heart beat. Then he pinched her nose and inhaled then covered his mouth over hers, exhaling slowly. He leaned up and enterlaced his fingers over her chest and began to push downward for about ten seconds before he leaned back and placed his mouth over hers breathing into her slowly.

Kagome opened her eyes and blushed to find out who's lips were on hers. She wanted to stay in the position forever but she suddenly had to cough up something. She motioned him off her before she let out a series of coughs that was led by water. Kagome's chest rose and fell. Her eyes looked over to InuYasha who was blushing hard and so was Hojo and Sesshomaru. Kagome looked strangely at them. She then knew where their eyes were planted. She looked down to see her breast were fully visible through the light blue summer dress she wore. _Damn, I knew I should've worn a bra._

Later on that night Kagome was settled on huge king sized bed that was placed in a huge king sized room. She looked over watching Hojo staring at her intently.

She shifted and suddenly became uneasy. "What?"

"You sure you okay."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome scanned the room then finally set her eyes of her luggage along with Hojo's. She mentally cursed as out of all the thousands of rooms in the gigantic palace. Her and Hojo had to share one.

_I bet InuYasha's thinking we're doing something_ Kagome was embarrassed at this thought and blushed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Do you think it's wise for us to share a room. What if your uncle or, worse, your father suspect something."

Hojo chuckled as he ran his hand through her midnight tresses. "I really don't care what my uncle thinks and my father knows of my intentions to keep you a virgin until we say our _I do's_."

Kagome plastered on a fake smile.

She sat there and thought about earlier that day when InuYasha kissed her, well, saved her life but Kagome loved it like it was real. Kagome then brought her fingers to her lips and smiled. Then her heart began to ache, she needed something. Kagome then turned to face her fiance. Whatever it was she wasn't getting it from Hojo.

_I have to get out of here!_

She then got up and looked over to the glass doors that lead to a balcony.

"Where you going, honey." Hojo said.

"Um... I'm just going to get a late night snack." Kagome said then she realized how hungry she actually was. She didn't eat anything since those peanuts on the plane.

"Alright." He said as he leaned back into bed. Kagome opened the door and rushed out. She sighed heavy as she rested her head on the other side of her fiance's door. Kagome knew she HAD to go somewhere because this was driving her crazy. She decided to wander the huge villa remembering landmarks, such as the vern bush or the large picasso painting so she wouldn't get lost.

_God, I'm hungry I better find the kitchen_ Kagome searched frantically for some sign of food. Kagome finally set her eyes on a kitchen that was practically bigger than any one she'd ever seen. She looked over the kitchen walking over to the other side finding a certain silver-haired beauty sitting at the breakfast table sulking.

"Mr. Taisho?"

InuYasha turned around to face the small fragile woman that was covered in a purple lace nightgown.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Please, Kagome I need you right now."

Kagome took a big gulp.

_Oh, boy_


	6. Release

Disclaimer: See Chp1

Chapter 6

Release

_Author's P.O.V_

"Huh?" was all Kagome could say.

Her stomach was doing flips as he said those six words. She looked at him as he was wearing black silk pajama pants and no shirt. She almost drooled and anticipated what he was to say next.

"I need a woman's opinion on something."

All her hopes sunk down to the bottom of her stomach.

"Oh, well, sure. What is it?"

She said as she sat next to InuYasha at the table. "My wife."

Kagome's eyes widended. "You have a wife?"

InuYasha hung his head then looked over to Kagome.

"Well, you know divorce papers and everything."

"Oh, so what do need my opinion on."

"She's threatening to take a huge amount of my est...money." InuYasha chose to keep quiet about the estate.

"She's probably just bluffing because she misses you. The best thing would be to talk to her and tell her how you feel. If she's a regular woman than she'll come around."

InuYasha sighed. "I'm in trouble then."

Kagome smiled at the comment. "Why did you guys seperate?"

InuYasha looked into Kagome's stormy eyes. "Have you ever been with somebody for years and then you slowly realize that you need more?"

Kagome wanted to say yes but wondered if it was inappropriate since it was his son.

InuYasha shook his head.

"Of course not. You and Hojo are lucky not to have that feeling."

"Mr. Taisho?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"I do sometimes feel that way. Don't get me wrong I love your son, but sometimes I'm bored with Hojo. I mean he's sweet and caring, but all he do is talk about sports and marriage. I'm sorry." Kagome said looking away.

"Don't be. I know my son isn't the smartest one in his class, but at least he has a good arm."

Kagome turned to face him and smiled. "Do you think it's normal that I feel this way?"

"Well, it depends what you believe is normal. I'm sure that _you_ can bring excitement to any marriage."

Kagome blushed. "Why do you think that?"

"You're smart. I've never met an eighteen year old trying to go to SNU and major literature at that. Also, you're beautiful. I don't know how my son can keep his hands off you."

Kagome cheeks would darkened if it was possible. Then she pouted. "I don't know either, but he sure does a good job in doing so."

Inuyasha smiled and looked deep into Kagome eyes. "I don't how he could possibly do that." InuYasha carressed Kagome's face with his rough hand then leaned to plant a kiss on her lips.

Kagome was shocked, but then sure enough gave in, opening her mouth so he could slip his tongue in.

_Am I dreaming again?_ Kagome pinched her arm then closed her eyes in pain. _ Guess not._

Inuyasha pulled away then looked in her eyes.

"What was that for?" Kagome said panting as she tried to catch her breath.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but somehow lately it's been hard not to."

Kagome's started to become hot, bothered, and not to mention wet. It was quiet between the two until they lunged at each other kissing and carressing their body. InuYasha had her pressed against the table attacking her neck.

"Mr. Taisho!" Kagome moaned.

He stopped then looked at her panting. "Call me InuYasha. Mr. Taisho makes me sound old."

Kagome nodded then frowned.

_So much for my fantasies_.

He started to pull down the thin straps of her nightgown. The silk garment fell and pooled at her feet. She stepped out of the purple silk and stood before InuYasha half naked. He took in a huge breath at her flawless naked upper half and her purple satin panies that hid her desire. Kagome reached for his chest rubbing her hands across it loving the hard yet soft feel of it. InuYasha leaned down and kissed her neck gently then worked down her body stopping at her breasts to suckle and play with them. Kagome threw her head back moaned. He then continued his journey until he was at the satin panies. InuYasha pulled them down and she stepped out of the. Kagome looked down to him and blushed as she was completely naked in front of him.

He looked up and smiled.

"You look gorgeous, Kagome."

Kagome blushed.

"Thank you, Inu..."

Then end of her sentence turned into nothing but a scream of ecstasy as he ran his fingers along her slick folds. InuYasha smiled at the reaction as he picked her up and sat her on the table, pulling her to the end so he could get better access. He grabbed a chair and sat down in it and placed her thighs on his shoulders, bringing her hips a little off the surface the table. InuYasha started to blow air on her nub.

Kagome started to shift and pant with need. "InuYasha...please..."

InuYasha smiled and ran his tongue over her opening making Kagome scream his name. He flickered his tongue over her clit then dove it into her canal.

"Mmmm...that's soo good." Kagome moaned as she gripped the edges of the table.

InuYasha used his fingers to play squeeze her clit as his tongue searched through her sugarwalls.

"Aaah! InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as she rode a climax.

InuYasha arose and kissed his way up to her lips. He then whispered in her ears. "How was that?"

Kagome reached down and began to rub his obvious erection that his pajama pants wasn't covering.

InuYasha groaned in her ear. "Stop that or I'll take you here." He said then licked the rim of of ear.

Kagome moaned. "Mmm. That's what I want."

InuYasha kissed her neck as he stood up towering Kagome then took of his pants and boxers. Kagome looked at his huge erection then began to get scared. InuYasha could see the fear in her eyes as he leaned over her, wrapping her legs around her waist. He rubbed his dick along her slick folds making Kagome moan.

"I promise I'll go slow."

Kagome nodded as she held on to his shoulders. InuYasha slowly entered her wet tunnel inch by inch until he filled her up. He stayed in that position unitl Kagome started to squirm trying to get his penis to hit a spot that was aching to be touched. InuYasha then pulled out and then back in again creating friction that both could feel and both couldn't get enough off. InuYasha repeated this action, but slow so that he wouldn't hurt Kagome.

"InuYasha...faster."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

InuYasha didn't hesitate to gradaully pick up his pace.

"Mmm...deeper!"

He then gripped his hands around her knees and spread her legs apart giving him a deeper thrust into her.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed at the wonderful feeling of being full.

Her stomach started to knot and Kagome had a need to release it. InuYasha moaned as her inner walls hugged him closer to an orgasm.

_I don't know how much I can take it._ He thought to himself.

"I think I'm cumming, InuYasha!"

Kagome started to shiver and spasm as she had her body jumped off a cliff of ecstasy. He groaned as her walls milked his cock, sending him over the edge with her. He collasped in the sweaty valley of her breasts panting loudly. They stayed like that for a while until InuYasha pulled out making them moan.

"I've never felt anything like that." Kagome said panting.

InuYasha rested in her neck then mentally cursed himself for doing what he did, but he didn't know how long he would last if he didn't. He craved her the moment she stepped foot in his house. Him not having touched a woman in five years was taking a toll on him and he needed the feel, touch, and company of someone and Kagome gave him all three.

"We should get back." InuYasha said whispering against her face.

"Mmmm." Kagome moaned at the feel of his warm breath on her cheek

Kagome sighed at the warm feeling of the shower that she was in. She snuck back into her room at about 5:00 o'clock in the morning when she arrived. Her and InuYasha's plans of going back to their room was delayed, when they decided to talk all night on a bench by the lake. She giggled as her and InuYasha spent a night of intimacy that she never experienced before. When the water started to turn cold Kagome stepped out and donned one of Hojo's T-shirts that hung loosely over her body. She climbed into bed then felt Hojo's hand on her waist.

"Mmm. You're getting back a little late." He said in her ear.

Kagome tensed up because she could've sworn he was asleep when she walked in.

"Um...I got a little lost."

"Well, did you get your midnight snack."

Kagome smiled at what she _did_ get instead of the snack.

"Yes. Yes, I did."

A/n: That's hot! Having sex with you fiance's father in his brother's kitchen. Anyways, I would like to thank:

_GoldenEyedGirl_

_Sagittariusgr_

_Quisty1506 (loyal reviewer)_

_Radish_

_Chibi-Inu13_

_InuGrrrl (loyal reviewer)_

_coarse dareei_

_Jennyxoox_

_angelabovefaith_

_VampiressKagome_

_AmonLover (first reviewer)_

_AmandaTrinh_

_moonwave (and yes I noticed that Chapter 3 was similar to Bring It On. I thought I wasn't gonna get caught. Good eye! )_

For your great and supporting reviews. !


	7. Love Poems

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

Chapter 7

Love Poems

_Kagome's P.O.V_

I woke up to sound of running water and realized that Hojo was in the shower. I arose from bed and threw on some blue track pants and small white t-shirt. When I opened the door the smell of breakfast hit me and my stomach immediately started to rumble. Forgetting I haven't really ate anything, I rushed down a couple hallways and a couple stairwells reaching the kitchen. I walked in and saw my late night lover and his brother, who was reading a newspaper, sitting at the breakfast table. InuYasha looked up to me then looked away. I frowned at this wondering why was he acting like this.

"Good morning, InuYasha. Good morning, Sesshomaru." I said as I sat down next to InuYasha who wouldn't glance at me

"Morning, Ms. Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he was still buried in the black and white paper.

Then an elderly man in a black tux, who I could remember as Benson, came over and placed a plate of over easy eggs and bacon arranged in a smiley face infront of me.

"Here you go, Ms. Kagome."

"Thank you, Benson. It's looks great!" I said and Benson smiled and left.

I started to eat the food infront of me, trying to be as classy as I could amongst the two Taisho brothers, even though I was extremely hungry and the eggs where like heaven in my mouth. I could feel InuYasha's eyes staring onto me, but when I turned around he would look away. I smiled then looked over to see that Sesshomaru was still buried in the newspaper. I then moved my hand under the table and started to carress InuYasha's thigh. As each minute passed I began to get closer and closer to what his world was driven by.

Then...

"Good morning, everyone." Hojo said walking in with jeans and a T-shirt.

I quickly removed my hands and looked over to my boyfriend.

"Good morning, Hojo." I said timidly.

Hojo grabbed a biscuit and a glass of orange juice and came over to sit next to me.

He kissed me on my cheek.

"How'd you sleep, sweetheart."

I looked over to Inuyasha then back at Hojo.

"I slept great."

InuYasha smiled at himself and I blushed.

I was seated inbetween my boyfriend and his father, who I recently had sex with.

Sesshomaru removed the newspaper from his face.

"Rin is coming home today and I want all of you on your best behaviors."

I swallowed my last bit of breakfast before I started to talk.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Rin?"

"My wife. She's in the Peace Corps. and is currently in Africa. She's arriving at 8:00 o'clock tonight. I want you guys dressed and ready." Sesshomaru got up from his seat, folding the paper in half and tucking it under his arm. "Benson, you come with me. I want to discuss the dinner plans."

"But Mr. Taisho. I have to wash the dishes."

"Oh, InuYasha's going to do it."

Inuyasha sighed at this.

"I'm sorry, Lord Inuyasha." Benson said bowing.

"It's alright, Benson. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, it's always a pleasure to have you around, Lord InuYasha." with that Sesshomaru and Benson left the room.

Inuyasha got up and cleared the dishes off the table and dumped them in the sink.

"Well, I better go pick which suit I'm gonna wear." Hojo kissed me on the cheek and left.

Now here we were all alone in the same room we had sex in. I walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll help dry the dishes."

He looked at me for quite a while then turned back around to continue washing the dishes. I looked at him and started to think.

_'Was I just a one night stand?' _I shook my head at this thought. _'I couldn't be. Could I?' _

Uncontrollable tears started water the brim of eyes. He couldn't do that. I gave my first to him and this is how he treats me. By this time tears were flooding my face and I had to get out of there. I was about to run away until a muscular grabbed me.

"Where are you going, Kagome?"

I tried to get away from him, but his hand had a strong grip.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

He swung me by my hand and brought me into his embrace. I couldn't do nothing there but cry harder.

"Sssh. Why are you crying?" He said rubbing my back in a soothing way.

I sniffled and coughed so I could clear my throat to talk.

"You used me. You took away the one thing I can't get back. You...me...we..." I then started to cry hard again.

"I didn't use you, Kagome. I thought you wanted that."

"I did, but I thought you wanted it, too. I'm not a one night stand." I said leaving his embrace and ran out of the kitchen.

I ran fast and didn't realize until I bumped into to a hard figure. I looked up only to be faced with the usually cold eyes, look somewhat concerned. He reached out his hand and I took it before he easily swooped me up.

"Thank you." I said dusting my pants then I ran off. I could feel his intense gaze on my back and that made me run faster.

I ran through doors and through hallways until I reached the indoor pool. I stopped to catch my breath and wipe away the tears.

"How could he?"

When I looked over the place I was at, I decided to take a little swim. I threw off my clothes leaving only my boy short panies and my bra. Swimming was always a quick getaway at school when Hojo and all my so-called _­_friends were bugging me. I would always head out after school and take about a two hour swim. I waded in the water for a while, getting used to the temperature until it got comfortable enough for me. When it was it just right, I started off with my first lap.

After about ten laps I was ready to head back out in the real world. I arose from the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body. I then gathered my clothes and tried to figure the way back to my room. After a couple wrong rooms and a couple wrong doors I reached my bedroom. I walked in and noticed something gold shining off my bed. I walked over to it and it was a book. It had a red velvet cover and golf trimmings with a gold tassle as a book mark. I opened to the marked a page and started to read:

_Lilt me your lips,_

_our lost breath intermingling._

_Synchronize our silence_

_as lazy hours ease by._

_Waft cocoa, hazelnut, cinnamon,_

_scents around me._

_Tremble with me_

_in paralyzing pauses._

_I may no longer breathe_

_without breathing you._

I was almost to the brink of tears at the words that I read. I flipped around some pages finding it to be full of love poems by famous poets and some anonymous ones. I looked down onto my bed finding a little note. I opened it it said:

"_Meet me by the lake_."

My heart soared when I just knew that Inuyasha gave me this and he did care. I threw on some jeans and a pink baby tee and ran out of my room until I got outside by the lake in front of the villa. I looked around for signs of silver and gold, but what I found shocked me.

"Hojo?"

He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, sweetheart. How's it going?"

I sucked in a breath not believing that Hojo was capable of giving me this wonderful book of poems. I walked over and sat down.

"How was your stay here so far?" He said smiling to me.

I didn't have any words to say so I just lunged at him and kissed him so passionately.

A/n: I bet you were expecting InuYasha, but don't worry about it, things will patch together.


	8. The Velvet Book

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

Chapter 8

The Velvet Book

_Author's P.O.V_

Kagome stopped the kiss and Hojo smiled at her.

"What was that for all of sudden?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders not believing what she did herself. Then InuYasha walked out finding Kagome and his son sitting there. He watched them for a while and wondered if he should even be doing this. He looked over to the book of love poems that he gave to her.

_So she did come out here to meet me. _

"Um...Hojo? Thank you."

Hojo looked over to Kagome.

"For what?"

"You know what?"

Hojo shook his head then his eyes fell on the velvet book.

"That's a cool book. Where you get that from?"

"I thought..." Then Kagome began to realize that Hojo didn't give her the book. _I feel so stupid right now_.

"Kagome?"

She then shook her head.

"Um...I got this from Barnes and Noble."

"Oh. Well, what was it that you were thanking me for?"

"For...um...bringing me to vacation with you and your family."

Hojo kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, don't mention it. So, I was wondering of you could wear that dark blue dress and I could wear my dark blue suit."

"Oh, yeah sounds cool." Kagome said plastering on a maybeline smile.

She hated that dress, but she couldn't say no.

"Alright then." with that Hojo got up and left.

InuYasha walked forward wanting to sit next to her and talk to her, but he decided against it and left Kagome completely alone.

Kagome sighed.

"I guess it was InuYasha who gave me these poems or Hojo's trying to be funny, which I seriously doubt."

Kagome gazed upon the lake before her and marveled at the crisp sparkling beauty of it. She leaned against the comfortable warm bench and slowly fell asleep.

Later on InuYasha and Sesshomaru was sitting in a large wooden gazeebo that was conviently placed outside in the garden.

"So, where's the scraggly mut. It's almost lunch."

"He's somewhere. Hey! Don't call my son a scraggly mut."

"I call them like I see them, little brother."

"You have some nerve."

"What did you just say?"

"I said, you have some nerve calling my son scraggly mut when you're nothing different from him. We were the same when mom and dad died."

Sesshomaru stood up from the elegantly carved chair sending it falling to grass.

"We do not speak of that! That is the past and it will stay in the past!"

"Whatever. Just don't knock over my chair again." InuYasha said looking away finding the nearby marble pedestal fountain more interesting.

Sesshomaru sighed then picked up the chair and sat himself down.

Then Benson came out and placed four cups of tea on the wooden table.

"Here you are, Lord Sesshomaru. The afternoon meal is prepared and will be out soon."

"Thank you, Benson. Could you please go fetch Hojo and his fiance?"

Benson bowed.

"Of course." He said as he was leaving.

"You don't think that Hojo and Kagome are...well..."

InuYasha scoffed as he to took a sip of his tea.

"I doubt it."

Sesshomaru glared his little brother before he began to sip at his own cup of tea.

Kagome woke up to someone lightly patting her on the shoulder.

"Mmmm?" Kagome said stirring.

"Good afternoon, lady Kagome."

"What time is it?" She said as she sat up on the bench.

"It's 2:00."

"2:00 o'clock! You mean to tell me I've been sleeping here for two hours."

"I'm afraid so, lady Kagome. I've come by the orders of Lord Sesshomaru to come and join lunch with him, Lord InuYasha, and Master Hojo."

"Okay." She said as she arose, clutching the poem book in her hands.

Then she followed Benson through the trees, pass the large outdoor pool, through the tennis court, pass the bushes trimmed like lions, angels, and other miscellaneous things, then through some more trees.

_'Gessh! Is this much space really needed.'_

Then they finally reached the huge garden that was filled with thousands of flowers, and pooled fountains, and a large wooden gazeebo that Benson led Kagome to.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey, sweetheart." Hojo said.

InuYasha didn't say anything but looked at the book in her hands.

"Hi." She smiled then sat down at the woodened table. Kagome studied the chair she sat on, the table she sat at, and the gazeebo that a she was placed inside of.

_Did InuYasha make all of this?_

Then a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why are your eyes so attracted to the gazeebo, Ms. Kagome." Sesshomaru stated.

"Um...I was wondering who made all of this."

Sesshomaru nodded over to his little brother.

"InuYasha did."

"It's beautiful." Kagome said sincerely.

InuYasha shrugged.

"I think the base is unstable and the pattern is all messed up."

Kagome was about to object, but Benson came in with their lunch.

"Lunch is served."

Later on after everbody ate what was given to them they decided to sit and talk about mostly sports which had Kagome bored.

"Um...InuYasha, I need you to go into town and pick up this list of food that will be served at tonight's dinner." Sesshomaru said as he gave his little brother a white piece of paper.

InuYasha received it and stuck the list into his fine khaki pants pocket.

"Fine. As long I get to drive the red lamborghini."

"Fine. Just don't scratch it up." Sesshomaru said handing him a red key.

"Oh, since you're going into town can you pick me up some dark blue dress socks and some dress shoes."

"I don't think I have time. It's a hour drive up there and..."

"Kagome could come with you. Ain't that right sweetheart?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Sure."

She thanked every god in heaven that made those words jumble out of Hojo's mouth.

"Alright, come on." InuYasha said.

Then Kagome follwed InuYasha to the twenty car door garage. When they entered Kagome almost lost her breath at the multiple cars that were parked, each one more expensive then the next.

"Wow!" She gasped.

InuYasha smiled at her expression.

"Yeah, I know. Here's what we're riding in."

Kagome eyes widened at the shining red gallardo lamborghini.

"Never in my wildest dreams have I ever been standing next to something so beautiful."

"I'm touched that you think of me that way." InuYasha said jokingly.

"I meant the car." _But that doesn't mean you're not just as beautiful._

Kagome then opened the doors as they flew up and she stepped into the comfy black leather interior. InuYasha reached up to shut the door. Then walked over to the drivers side and got in.

"So, this is how your brother lives daily."

"Yep." He said then he started up the car and drove out of the garage and around the lake then through the security gates and onto the open road. It was a silence that was beginning to happen often between them and neither enojyed it.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Inuyasha offered trying to cut the eerie silence.

"No, thank you."

"Mmm." Inuyasha said as he kept his eye the road that was circled around a huge cliff.

"You sure you know how to drive." Kagome said gripping onto the seatbelt that was securely placed around her.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure, Ms. Kagome."

Kagome looked over him from his khaki pants to his rouge sweater then to his silver hair tied in a low lifeless ponytail.

_How could a man look so positively sexy without even trying?_

It was quiet for what seemed like an eternity until InuYasha spoke.

"Ms. Kagome, I just want you to know that you're not a one night stand. You're more than that."

Kagome turned to look at him but he was faced to the road. She was shocked and didn't know what to say, but when she finally built up the courage, InuYasha turned on some slow melodic music. Kagome just sighed and held the velvet book to her chest as she leaned back into the leather headrest. InuYasha glanced over to the book then back to the road and sighed.

_Damn!_


	9. Scrap Meat

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

Chapter 9

Scrap Meat

Later on Hojo sat in the front liviing room grazing over the pictures that were on the mantel. Then the doorbell ran and he jumped up and ran over to the door. He opened it and was stunned at who he saw.

"Hojo! My baby!" a lady with long raven hair said as she hugged Hojo tight.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?"

Kikyo released the brown haired boy and frowned at him.

"Kikyo? What happened to calling me _mom_?"

"You're not my mother and that still doesn't answer the question of why you're here."

"I can't come and see my little boy."

Hojo folded his arms and stared her down.

"Alright, I came to see your uncle. Where is he?"

"He's in the music room." Hojo said pointing up the large staircase.

Kikyo smiled and walked up the stairs following the faint sound of the _Fur Elise_. When she arrived to the room she opened the door and found Sesshomaru's fingers gracefully gliding across the keys.

"You are still just a magnificent as the last time I heard you play."

Sesshomaru stiffened at the familiar voice. He stopped playing and prayed that it wasn't, but when he turned around to find the elegant woman dressed in an expensive cyan colored dress he cursed that it was.

He then shot up from his seat.

"How in the hell did you get in here?"

"Hojo let me in."

The silver-haired man growled under his breath.

"I'll deal with him later, but I'll deal with _you _now. Get out!" He said pointing to the door.

"Just hear me out, okay."

"You have 5 minutes."

Kikyo smiled then leaned against the doorway.

"Mmm. I like what you've done with the place. It's beautiful."

"Four minutes."

Kikyo held up her hands.

"Okay, I came here to say that I don't want to take InuYasha's money because I can well enough live off of my father, but if that's what I will do to get him back."

"Tell me the real reason you're in my presence, Kikyo."

"I just want me and Yash to be together until death do us part. "

Sesshomaru started to crack his knuckles.

"I think I can help you with that."

"Wait just a minute! The real reason I came is to discuss a business proposition for you."

"What?"

"My father wants you and InuYasha to work for his empire."

"Why in world would I want to do that?"

"Well, I know you have a lot of money from what your deceased father left, but when all of that runs out, what will you do then."

Sesshomaru sighed then anger began to boil in his blood.

"Just get out, Kikyo."

"Okay, but think about it." She said as she left the room and down the stairs to the front lobby.

Hojo was standing by the door holding it open for her.

"Bye, Kikyo."

"Bye, sweetheart." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

Hojo shut the door and frowned as he rubbed his cheek off.

Meanwhile Kagome was looking over to InuYasha wanting to say something, but she just couldn't. She looked down at the book and began to flip through the pages. InuYasha noticed her actions.

"I see you like the book."

Kagome smiled up to him.

InuYasha reached over to turn off the radio, creating a silence. Kagome finally built up the courage to ask him.

"InuYasha, did you..."

"Turn to page twenty-four." InuYasha said cutting her sentence.

Kagome did as she was told and turned to the said page.

"Read it." InuYasha said as his eyes were still on the road.

Kagome bit her lip as she first looked over the poem before she began to read it aloud.

"_Feel_

_The love whispered through my breath_

_and my gentle touch that took away pain_

_Let me kiss your lips _

_and bring warmth to your heart_

_Let me falter _

_so I can look into your healing eyes_

_Let me fall_

_so you can pick me up_

_Let me hold your hand_

_and wrap you in my arms_

_Smile _

_and melt my heart_

_Kiss me_

_and take away my breath_

_Dance with me_

_and forever play our song"_

"You like that?" InuYasha said looking over to her for a quick second.

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it's my favorite."

"So, you _did_ give me this."

InuYasha nodded.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered.

InuYasha looked over to her.

"You heard what I said ealier."

Kagome thought for a minute than realized what he was talking about.

"Did you mean it?"

"I don't say things I don't mean, Ms. Kagome." He said turning his head back to ther road.

Kagome looked out the window watching the world pass her eyes in quick flashes. Then she finally started to see houses and people. Then a big sign that said,_ Welcome to Ashimori_. They drove through the small yet comfy town until they stopped at a market.

"Alright, come on."

InuYasha got out of the car and help Kagome out as well. They walked in the market and InuYasha eyes looked upon the clock on the wall.

"Shit, it's 3:45!" InuYahsa took the piece of paper and tore it inhalf.

"Alright, you take this and go buy the things on here and meet me at the car when you're done."

Kagome took the paper.

"I need some money."

"Oh, yeah. Here."

InuYasha gave her a wad full of money.

"Hey, I don't need this much."

"I don't care. Just go!"

With that InuYasha and Kagome rushed off in opposite directions.

Minutes later InuYasha was almost done. He had one more thing to get from his list and he would be done.

"Alright, steak." He looked over to the produce aisle and saw that there was one left. "Great! They're not all gone."

InuYasha reached for the steak, but at the same time another guy reached for it so InuYasha hurriedly grabbed it.

"Hey, pal. I saw it first." The guy thundered

InuYasha looked the big burly man up and down.

"That may be, but I grabbed it first."

The man rolled up his sleeves.

"You want to take this outside."

"I don't want to fight over a piece of meat."

"Than hand it over."

"I can't do that either."

"Then we're fighting."

InuYasha held his hands up.

"Just hold on, sir. Let's be..."

Then the burly man hit InuYasha in the jaw, but InuYasha shook it off.

"Okay, I'm just trying to get home. I don't want..."

Then the man hit InuYasha again.

"Well, I've warned you." InuYasha said before he lunged at the guy giving him blows and the big guy also giving InuYasha hits.

Kaogme was walking down the aisle until a hand seemed to grope her. She "eepped" and turned around to see a tall man with midnight hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Miroku! Don't you ever scare me like that?"

"Hey, Kag. I thought that was you."

"What in the world are you doing all the way out here in Okayama?"

"I'm planning on going to Okayama University of Science and I here checking it out with my parents. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a small vacation with Hojo and his family."

"Oh, you're with your soon to be husband. That's romantic."

"Hojo told you guys!"

"He tells us everything, especially when it involves you."

Kagome blushed.

"That means he also told me about you were recruiting some new cheerleaders and I saw the girl you picked. A little rough around the edges, but, all and all, cute."

"You and your wandering hands better stay away from Sango."

"So, that's her name."

Kagome glared him.

"I mean it, Miroku."

"Fine."

Then Miroku and Kagome heard a loud crash and yelling. She ran out into the lobby seeing InuYasha and some guy getting dragged off by the police.

"InuYasha! Officers, please. I know him."

The officer that was holding InuYasha stopped and turned around.

"You know him?"

"Yes, what's the problem."

"Your friend here seems to like to rumble in the frozen foods aisle."

"Could you please let him go because we have to be somewhere today."

"I wish I could, but the law is the law."

Kagome pouted her lips and started to caress on policeman's arm.

"Please, could you do it for little ol' me."

"Well...since you put it that way."

Later on Kagome folded her arms as she was sitting in a jail cell on a gritty cold concrete bench next to InuYasha.

"Why am I even in here!" Kagome yelled

The policeman stopped and looked at her.

"You're in here for seducing an authority."

"I wasn't seducing you! Is that even a crime?"

"It is in my book, mam. I'm married." He tipped his hat to Kagome and proceeded pass the cell.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kagome." InuYasha said.

Kagome smiled.

"It's okay, but did you really have to fight over a slab of steak?"

"I guess I could've held in my anger and let the man have the meat." He looked over to the clock seeing that it was already 5:30. "Damn, we've been in here forever." Then he hung his head.

"Let me look at your face." Kagome said sitting next to him.

InuYasha looked up to her and Kagome began to examine the bruises on his face.

"That guy really got you."

"Yeah, but I broke his leg." InuYasha said as he shifted under Kagome eyes.

"So, did you mean what you said earlier?"

InuYasha was silent before he spoke.

"Yeah, I don't want you think that I don't."

"Why did you ignore me all of those times?"

InuYasha sighed trying to figure out an answer to her question. He sure as hell didn't want to say the real reason, but somehow it popped out.

"I was scared, Kagome."

"Scared?"

InuYasha shook his head.

"Nevermind, it's nothing."

Kagome was about to drag the truth out of him, but then a policeman came to cell knocking his night stick on the bars.

"You have one phone call."

InuYasha sighed and got up and proceeded out of the cell. InuYasha walked down the long hallway until he got to the pay phone. He picked it up and dialed the only number that could help him.

"Damn, Sesshomaru's going to be so pissed."

"I am so pissed!"

Sesshomaru paced the dining room where the plates and silverware were placed, but no food. Sesshomaru looked up at the clock and it read 5:45.

Hojo and Benson sat at the table scared at what the silver-haired man would do.

"Do you know where you're bastard of a father is!"

Hojo shook his head vigorously.

"You're useless!"

Then the phone rang and Sesshomaru walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello!" He said frustrated.

"Hey, Sess. It's your little brother." He said nervously.

"InuYasha, where in the hell are you!"

"Promise you won't get mad."

"I'm already mad! Where are you!"

"I'm in jail. Can you bail me out?"

A/n: Mmmm


	10. Back Seat

Disclaimer: See Chp 1

Chapter 10

Back Seat

InuYasha sighed as it was about a about an hour after he called Sesshomaru. Then he heard it...those footsteps...that dark voice.

"Damn, he's here."

"That's great! That means we're free."

"Trust me, we have more freedom behind these bars. Once Sesshomaru sees us, he will skin us both alive."

Kagome gulped at the thought of being skinned alive.

Then Sesshomaru came stomping towards the cell with a couple officers following him and apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Taisho. I didn't know"

"That's right. You couldn't have known!" Sesshomaru approached the jail cell and growled at his brother. "Get him out of there so I get my hands on him."

One of the officers scrambled with keys before finding the right one and opening the cell. InuYasha walked out of the cell and Kagome eagerly follwed.

"What in the hell were you thinking?"

"At least I got the steak, okay."

"Steak? I didn't ask for steak. You know damn well that Rin doesn't eat red meat."

InuYasha squinted his eyes.

"You're kididng! Then why...then..." InuYasha then dug in his pocket and took out a piece of paper. "Then why does it say steak on here."

Sesshomaru snatched the paper and looked at it.

"It doesn't say steak on here, you dimwit."

"Look, right here. It says steak." Inuyasha said pointing the piece of paper.

"That's says soup!"

InuYasha snatched the paper back and squinted his eyes on the paper.

"Well, you need to work on your handwriting."

"I can't believe you ruined my wife's welcoming dinner because of complete and utter stupidity."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Taisho." Kagome said bowing towards Sesshomaru.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Kagome. It's not you fault you had to shop with a moron."

"Hey, anybody can make mistakes."

"Yes, that's true, but when it deals with my Rin you can't. Now you're going to ride back in the limo with Benson, while I'll drive the lamborghini back."

Then an officer came out with a bag with their belongings in it. Kagome received the bag and looked through it making sure her book was in there, when she realized it was she smiled.

"Now, come on. Let's see if we can _try_ to make it home before Rin arrives."

InuYasha sighed as he was sitting in the back of the limo with Kagome.

"You okay?"

He looked over to her and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kagome went through the plastic bag the officer gave her. She pulled out a gold link and gave it to InuYasha. Then she pulled out the flawless diamond ring that Hojo gave to her. Kagome looked at it and sighed as she put it on her finger.

"Having your doubts."

Kagome looked over to InuYasha and shook her head.

"That's good." InuYasha said sighing.

Kagome then pulled out the velvet book and held it closely to her chest.

"You must really like the book I gave you."

"Yeah, I love it. No one's ever done anything like this."

"Glad I could be your first."

_'In more ways that one.'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome then began to think about the other night she shared with InuYasha and the fact that it was her first time. She then began to feel guilty about how Hojo was saving me for him.

Kagome mentally scoffed.

_I'm not some leftover meatloaf that you leave in the refrigerator for later. He can't expect me to sit here and just wait for him. It's not like he saved himself for me._

InuYasha watched the many emotions that etched Kagome's face.

"Are you okay, Ms. Kagome?"

She then snapped out of her deep thoughts.

"Yeah, of course."

"Mmm." Inuyasha said as he looked her up and down from her thighs that in were encased in the tightest of jeans up to her breasts that was probably secured by a lacey bra.

_I wonder what kind of panies she has on. I bet they're pink, or better yet, red._

Kagome then watched the lust and pure passion that filled his eyes as he scanned her. She began to shift and crossed her legs absent mindedly not knowing the effect she had on him.

"InuYasha, you said that it was hour ride back to villa, right."

InuYasha nodded and swallowed his passion down hard.

"That's right." He said in a low husky tone that made Kagome bite her lip.

"So, what should we do in all of that time."

InuYasha shrugged, but kept his eyes glued to the source of her pleasure. It was another silence and some nervous smile between each of them until Kagome lunged at her prize and InuYasha gave in kissing and touching her. He picked her up by her hips and sat her on his lap, letting her straddle him. Kagome looked at Benson, who was driving, through the glass that seperated the back seat from the front.

"What about Benson?" Kagome said whispering.

"Benson has been around for about twenty years and he knows some secrets that might shock you. He won't say anything."

"Are you sure?"

InuYasha then began to lick and nip at her earlobe making Kagome whimper at the feeling. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest grabbing the hems of her pink baby tee then threw it over her head.

"Red." was all InuYasha could say as he saw the red satin strapless bra that secured her breasts.

"What'd you say?"

InuYasha shook his head.

"Nothing."

Then he dove his mouth over one breasts and began to suckle her nipple through the satin material. Kagome grabbed his shoulders and threw her head back in the pleasure she was receiving from him. InuYasha switched breast while massaging the neglected on. He trailed his hands from her hips to the settle behind her back, teasing at the clasp. Kagome panted as she wanted the moist warm feel of his lips on her naked breasts. Then InuYasha unclasped her bra with ease and precision and then the contraption fell to the floor of the limo. He then flickered his tongue over one of her nippples, switching breast every couple of minutes.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome gasped as he started to suckle on her pink pearls. InuYasha then flipped Kagome over where he was kneeling inbetween her thighs. Kagome reached over and took off his shirt then marveled at the body that was hid behind it.

"I need you, InuYasha. I need this." She whispered.

InuYasha groaned at the sound of her soft voice. He leaned back and sat on his haunches as he started to unzip her pants and sliding them down. Inch by inch InuYasha could see the pleasure and torture he could do to her. When her pants were completely off. InuYasha then focused on her satin red underware as he slid them off also. He then scanned the beauty before him. InuYasha leaned in and began to whisper in her ear.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are?"

Kagome blushed that he thought of her this way. She always thought of him as the man with unbelievable beauty that made her catch her every breath.

_'He doesn't know what he does to me'._

Kagome thought to herself not paying attention to his actionsuntil it was too late...until she felt his warm tongue enter her. Kagome let out a loud scream then covered her mouth when she noticed that Benson was only about two feet away from them. InuYasha explored her with his tongue, licking every spot he could reach. When he came up for air he then began to play and flicker her clit.

"Mmm!"

InuYasha smiled at her muffled scream. While he was licking her clit he was secretly undoing his pants and sliding them down, along with his boxers, just enough to get his manhood free. InuYasha leaned back and looked up to his flushed princess. He slid her down to the carpeted floor of the limo then grabbed her hips and sat her on his lap.

"Hold on." He whispered.

Kagome nodded as she gripped his shoulders. InuYasha grabbed ahold of his hard penis and lifted Kagome's hips up then began to sheath himself in her inch by inch until he filled her to the hilt. Kagome breathing became more rapid as he started rock his himself into her then slowly picking up speed. Kagome was all new to this, trying her best to keep up with his rhythm. InuYasha stilled her hips then began to move them up and down on his length. Kagome stopped grinding herself and let InuYasha guide her up and down shaft.

"Aaah!" Kagome moaned as she looked up into the moonroof of the limo watching the stars becoming nothing but a blur to her...the whole world around her was nothing but a blur. All she could see was Inuyasha and all she could comprehend was the building heat in the pit of her stomach getting hotter and more twisted everytime he brought her down.

"I...need..." Kagome whimpered.

"What you need, baby?" InuYasha said as the sweat dripped down his face from working her hips.

"I...need..." Kagome gave up on her sentence. It was hopeless she didn't know what she needed, but she knew that if she did not get it she wouldn't know what to do.

InuYasha began to pick up the pace as noticed it was 7:34.

_Shit_. "Come on, baby you can get there." InuYasha said trying to pep talk her into cumming.

"I..can..I..need...Aaahhhh!" Kagome sentence turned in to nothing but pure freedom and a blinding white light as she climaxed. After a few more thrusts InuYasha came also. He held her tight and rested his head in her breasts.

"Mmm. That is a great way to pass the time." Kagome said leaning back and looking into his orbs of amber pools.

InuYasha started to chuckle and Kagome joined in.

Later on after they arrived everybody was seated at the huge dinning room table that had a simple turkey as the main course and simple sides such as mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn along with dinner rolls. Sesshomaru sat at the foot of the table with his chin placed in his hands.

"I wanted a bigger dinner."

"It's fine. Knowing Rin, she'll be happy if there was only one roll in the middle of table." InuYasha said.

"Whatever." was all that Sesshomaru could come back with because even though his brother was a dimwit he was completely right. Rin wouldn't care if the dinner wasn't big he knew she would have a smile on her face.

Then the doorebell rang.

"That's her. Everbody stand to welcome her."

Everbody stood up and Benson walked to the door opening it as Rin came in with two suitcase dragging them inside the house.

"Let me take those for you, Madame Rin." Benson said as he took the suitcase and walked up the stairs.

"Rin, sweetheart, you're finally home."

Rin just looked at the people before not quite recognizing the one that looked like Kikyo. Then her eyes stared at her husband with arms open to her.The woman of thirty-four years, eyes started to water.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

The she went into complete hysterics as she ran up the flights of stairs leaving Sesshomaru and the rest of the people standing shocked.

"So, Rin's seems nice." Kagome said trying to lighten up the situation.

Sesshomaru then threw a death glare at his brother.

"You do realize this is all your fault."

InuYasha threw his hands in the air with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell did I do?"

Sesshomaru growled at him then ran up the stairs following his wife.

"I better clean these dishes up." InuYasha said getting up.

Hojo sighed.

"Come on, honey. Let's go get some sleep."

"Um...you know what I think I might stay here and help your father out."

"Alright, want me to run you some bath water."

"Maybe not, I don't know how long it'll take to clean all of this up."

"Sure. Goodnight, sweetie." Then Hojo kissed Kagome on the cheek and walked up the stairs.

Kagome and InuYasha eagerly waited until Hojo was completely out of sight. Kagome then threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. InuYasha hands roamed up and down her body before he released them from the breath defying kiss.

"You look great tonight." InuYasha as he looked at her dark blue dress that stopped two inches above her knee and had a light blue ribbon that tied into a bow right below her breast making them protude out.

"Really! I hate this dress. It makes me look like a skinny big breasted bimbo."

"And that's a problem because..."

Kagome sighed.

"Because I don't like it when people take one look at me and say, _"Oh, she's nothing but an air headed cheerleader." _I want people to respect me for what's inside my head not whats inside my legs."

InuYasha nodded.

"I can respect that and I don't think of you as_ just a cheerleader_. I know you're more than that."

Kagome smiled then gave him a quick chaste kiss.

"Thank you."

"Alright, now you said you were going to help me clean up these dishes."

InuYasha said grabbing a handful of plates and proceeded to the kitchen.

Kagome smiled as she watched a man that, before she met him, she could only imagine in her dreams.

_Geesh, what have I gotten myself in to_.


	11. Through Cold Eyes

Disclaimer: See chp 1

A/n: I have two more fics that I think that you should read. **Imitation of Life **by _animepopprincess._ and **Divine Prison **by _Lucient. _ Please enjoy these fics as well as mine. Thank you.

Chapter 11

Through Cold Eyes

Kagome woke up that morning and looked over to see that it was 2:00.

_Mmm. I still have about 6 hours before I wake up. I think I should go see InuYasha_

"Hojo? Hojo?"

The boyish eighteen year old groaned and turned in the bed.

"Now, that he's sleep."

Kagome then slipped out of her bed and grabbed a jacket and walked out slowly closing the door behind her. Kagome sighed and threw her jacket over a nightgown and walked down the long hallway before she reached InuYasha's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response, but got none. She knocked on it again and heard rustling inside the room before the door opened revealing InuYasha with nothing but red boxers on showing off his perfectly well-chisled abs.

"Kagome?" He said in a grogy tone.

"Hi, I thought I'd stop by."

InuYasha peeped out his door looking down the hallways.

"Did anybody see you?"

"Nobody saw me."

"You sure?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Alright, come in."

InuYasha grabbed her arm and brought her in. He looked down the hallway again before shutting the door. He sighed and turned around to face Kagome. Then he started to pull down his boxers

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?" Kagome said.

"Taking off my clothes."

"Keep your clothes on."

"You like it with clothes. It's okay I think that's kinky, but I don't think my penis can fit this hole."

"I don't want to have sex."

"Why you'd come?"

"I thought that maybe when can talk."

"Talk? You came down to here to talk. You woke up me at 2:00 in the morning...to talk."

"I want to get to know you better."

"Kagome, I..."

"Please"

He looked at her soft innocent eyes and just gave in.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's start with you."

Later on InuYasha and Kagome was on the balcony of his room, sitting down on the cool refreshing concrete, talking.

"So, that's why you like the color red."

"I guess." InuYasha said as he squirmed on the floor.

"I have another question to ask?"

"Damn, that's like your hundreth."

Kagome scoffed.

"It's my tenth and it's important to me."

InuYasha lazily wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer.

"Alright, shoot."

"Why'd you want to become a literature professor."

InuYasha shifted uneasily

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"It's a simple question."

"It's not a simple answer."

"I'm tired kept in the dark about you guys."

"I'll tell you when the time is right."

"I've heard that before." Kagome said as she began to think about all the times she have asked Hojo about his adoption and she got nothing.

InuYasha sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

Kagome smiled.

"Really?"

"Okay the reason I became a literature professor was because of this woman I used to know. When I was little, she would read me old time Mark Twain, Emily Dickenson, George Catlin, and Ernest Hemmingway books. I knew almost all the authors and poets by the time I was thriteen, but my favorite was Aristotle. He always seemed like a strong person through his philosophical treatises. Anyways, the stories intrigued me. When I went to school my teacher told me things that I knew wasn't true because my life was built around these people. That's when I decided that if there's teachers out there telling these kids lies I should set the record straight and teach the right way."

Kagome sighed. "That's beautiful. If you wanted to teach the right way, why'd you quit SNU?"

InuYasha cringed at her question then spoke.

"Umm...I was getting bored." He said then sighed

"Who was the woman that read you the books and poems?"

InuYasha cringed again.

"Just a woman."

Kagome looked at her half naked king and started to get aroused.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" InuYasha said

"Forget talking, let's have sex."

"I didn't even get to ask you questions."

"Let's worry about that when we're done."

"That's not fair. You wake me up at 2:00 am and ask me thousands of questions. Why can't I even ask you one?"

"Okay, what's the question?"

"Why did it take you that long to say you wanted to have sex" He said with a sly grin on his face.

Kagome smiled as she got up and proceeded to the bedroom. InuYasha got up and followed, shutting the glass door behind them.

Later on that morning Kagome and InuYasha were the first ones in the kitchen talking while Benson prepared breakfast.

"So, we're leaving tommorrow and I want to pack up to today because the flight's early"

"What was the reason of coming?"

"Sesshomaru wanted me to talk with Kikyo about the es...money, but I have to get you and Hojo to school tommorrow."

Kagome sighed she thought about her nagging friends and the questions they were going to ask.

"I don't want to school. My friends are so bothersome. You know I haven't even told them that I was engaged to Hojo."

"Your friends have big mouths or something."

"No, it's just if I tell them they will wanting to go shopping for a wedding dress or annoy me with plans of which china to pick."

"Poor, baby." InuYasha said as he leaned in and kissed Kagome.

Then Sesshomaru came in looking at his brother and his nephew's wench kissing.

_How could you be that stupid, little brother_.

He waited until they were done before he made his presence known.

"What are you two doing up this early."

InuYasha and Kagome jumped at his voice.

"Waiting for breakfast. You gotta a problem with it."

Sesshomaru mentally smiled. "Of course not." He said as he sat down.

Then Benson came and brought Sesshomaru a mug of coffee and the Sunday newspaper.

"Here you are, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Thank you, Benson." Sesshomaru said as he opened the newspaper and began to read it.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and started kiss him. Sesshomaru pulled down the newspaper seeing them smiling at him. Once he pulled it up they began kissing again and laughed inbetween. Sesshomaru folded his newspaper watching Kagome and InuYasha smiling at him before they started to snicker.

"Aren't you a little old for children? I mean child-like games."

InuYasha was speechless at his comment then scoffed as he sipped his coffee.

Then Rin came in smiling.

"Good morning, everybody." She said as she walked over and kissed her husband before sitting down.

Kagome looked over to the bubbly woman who was just crying last night.

Rin looked at her and smiled.

"You must Kagome, Hojo's fiance Hi, I'm Rin Taisho." She said extended her hand.

Kagome smiled and shook it.

"Wow! I still can't believe little Hojo getting married. You and him must be happy."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother then sipped his coffee.

"Yep, pretty happy."

Inuyasha sneered his brother and Sesshomaru sneered right back.

"So, I want to get to know you since you're gonna be my niece-in-law."

"Um...I'm a cheerleader." was all Kagome could come up with and it made her sound like airhead.

_God, I sound like airhead. I hope she doesn't judge me. _

"Really?! I'm one, too!! That's so cool!" Rin shouted

Kagome smiled at the woman at how she could act so young and yet she had to be about InuYasha's age.

"What a coincidence?" Kagome said laughing nervsously.

Just then Hojo came in rubbing his eyes.

"What are you guys talking about." He said as he sat down next to Kagome.

"We were talking about how much me and Kagome have in common."Rin responded to her adopted nephew.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Cheerleading! I loved cheerleading, especially the football team."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"I loved the computer club, too." Rin said smiling to her husband. Sesshomaru nodded then leaned in to give her a chaste kiss.

"You were such a nerd when you were in high school." InuYasha said.

"Shut up, little brother."

"Sesshomaru, stop fighting with your brother."

The older brother folded his arms like a three years old.

Then Benson came over with a platter of food.

"Breakfast is served"

"Thanks, Benson and might I add you look rather dashing in your suit."

Benson bowed.

"Thank you, Madame." He said as he walked off.

Then the small family began to eat.

After breakfast they began to talk.

"So, where's the wedding going to be." Rin said cheerfully.

"Um...we haven't decided. It's still very early to be making plans" Kagome said.

"Honey, I might disagree with that."

Kagome looked over to Hojo.

"Huh?"

"Well, I just woke up from dream of our wedding."

"Oooh, that's a good sign." Rin cheered.

"I dreamed that the wedding was here in the garden. I think that's pretty cool."

"You can just get that dream out of your head now. I'm not having a wedding in my backyard."

"Oh, hush Sess. I think it's a wonderful idea. Did you guys pick a date."

"Um...I think it's too early for dates." Kagome said nervously trying to end this conversation.

"I was thinking around the lines of May." Hojo said.

"Oooh, that's a perfect choice. That's when the Begonians bloom their brightest."

"Isn't this all a little bit too fast." InuYasha said interjecting.

"Yeah, I agree with InuYasha." Kagome said thanking God that somebody shared the same idea.

Rin and Hojo looked at each other

"Nope." Then they started to talk about seat settings.

"Hojo, I should show where the chapel and tables would go. Oh, and InuYasha could build them. Oooh, and carve like Kagome & Hojo Forever in it or something"

InuYasha scoffed as he sipped the last of his coffee.

Then Hojo and Rin left.

"Not only is your son a mut, he's gay."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru grinned an evil grin then got up from his seat.

"Oh, Kikyo came by yesterday. She wants to talk to you."

"Did she leave a number?"

"Yeah. Meet me up and in the music room and I'll give it to you."

"Why can't you give it to me now."

"Because I want to give it to you in the music room." Then he left.

InuYasha sighed.

"I better go up there." He said as he kissed Kagome then left leaving Kagome alone with Benson.

She sighed as she placed her chin in her palm. Benson walked over to the troubled woman.

"What seems to be the problem, Lady Kagome."

"Everything's a problem."

"You seem like a smart young lady you'll get through it."

"I'm in too deep to get through it."

"It doesn't matter how many times you may fall you can always pick yourself up."

Kagome smiled up the elderly man.

"Can I ask you question?"

"Of course, Lady Kagome."

"Just call me Kagome because I'm not a lady."

"Alright, Kagome." Benson smiled at finally saying somebody's name with saying lord, madame, master, or lady in the front of it.

"Please, sit."

Benson sat down.

"Okay, let's say that you've known this guy...I mean woman all your life, but she's not what you want even though she could be considered perfect. Then you have another woman who is everything you want and need, but you can't have her because you're with somebody else and dating this woman would be so unethical. What would you do?"

"I been around and I haven't seen a wonderful relationshilp like yours."

Kagome frowned. "I guess Hojo's great."

Benson smiled and arose from his seat.

"I meant Lord InuYasha."

Kagome eyes widened. "You...know."

"Of coure. You'd be suprised by the things I know here and your secrets safe with me. Besides, nobody's listens to the butler."

"I do." Kagome said smiling at the man.

Beson bowed then left the kitchen.

InuYasha walked in the music watching Sesshomaru playing a sad and sorrowful song on the grand silver piano.

InuYasha kind of smiled because when Sesshomaru played he would radiate something that you rarely saw in him...compassion.

"So, where's the number?"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to see Inuyasha at the door way.

"There's no number."

InuYasha shut the door.

"Then why in the hell did you do tell that there was."

"It's was the only way because I know if I said Kikyo you would come."

"What in the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Come on, if Kikyo said _jump_ you would say _how high_."

InuYasha sneered. "That's a lie."

"Kikyo really did come by yesterday."

"What?!!! You wait this long to tell me that she came over."

"Don't worry about that I have it under control."

"Don't worry?! If it involves my wife I should be worried."

"Oh, _now_ she's your wife."

"You know what the hell I mean."

"You're so wrapped around her little finger."

"Not after what she did to me."

"You have some nerve."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are no better than her. You think that this will make you feel better."

"What?!"

"You and Ms. Kagome?! You think that breaking that young girl's heart will mend yours."

InuYasha stiffened.

_Did he really know or he was bluffing to know._

"Kagome and I aren't doing anything."

"You think I don't know what's going on under my own roof!"

"Even if we were, why would you care?"

"I don't! I don't care about your mut ass son or you. I just don't want you to give the Taisho family a bad name."

InuYasha gritted his teeth "Well, you don't have to worry. So, do me a favor and keep you pencil point ass nose out of my business."

InuYasha said then walked out slamming the door behind him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "What a moron." Then he turned around and started to play the piano.

A/n: I know its a lame chap, but it gets better. Yes, Kag and Yash are official and you'll see that in chapter 12.


End file.
